Beauty And The Witch
by ILOVEJOSHMELLARK
Summary: Brey is different. She likes colours, but dark ones. Her hair is purple.Yes, PURPLE. And she is incredibly antisocial. But it's not her fault. It's her parents'. So one rainy evening it's a surprise to be locked up in a manor in the middle of nowhere. And he seemed so nice, with his kind smile and blue eyes. But Brey finds out something shocking. She is Beauty, and he is a Witch.
1. Hands in Pockets

**So, hey guys! This is my second fanfic. And I really hope you like it. It's sort of a modern take on Beauty and the Beast, but it's jumbled around, and made-well, different. It all starts about halfway through Season 2, and is basically like Jake is cut from it completely, he decides to leave. Because of Cassie and Adam. But more will be revealed in this story. SO READ!**

  
Music blasted my eardrums. Nodding my head with my eyes closed, I let the sound of Evanescence surround me. Suffocate me. Very, very loud shouting made me take out my headphones, and open my eyes. I stared at the driver who was shouting very mean words to me.  
"Hey! You! You fucking bitch! GET OFF OF MY BUS!" He shouted. It made me jump, and I shrunk back into my seat.  
"What? Why?"  
"You're the last person on the bus! So just get off!"  
"But I'm not there yet!" I complained.  
"I don't frickin' care! Just get yourself moving, or you'll end up in a gutter somewhere!"  
"Is that a threat?" I questioned, staring at him, whilst packing away my Ipod.  
"No, but I will take action on it." He spat.  
Slowly, I stood, and slung my backpack over my shoulder.  
"You know what? Fine! I'm complaining about you!"  
"I'd like to see you try." He muttered under his breath, disbelieving.  
"Thanks alot." I said sarcastically, and strode confidentally down the aisle, and to the doors. They swung open, and I stepped out into the pouring rain.

Tears streamed down my face, my cheeks already wet from the stupid rain. The jumper that I wore was _not _my favourite hoodie, and so, I had no umberella or hood to barely shield me from the wet. My boots clunked heavily on the road. I trudged down it, and kept my head held high as the bus drove past without a second glance. Even thought I knew he didn't see, I stuck my middle finger up at him forcefully. I sighed. The only reason I had been on the bus, was because I was headed to my Auntie's house to stay for Christmas, since my parents had decided to go to sunny Spain _without me_. And I hated them for that. Anything I said to them was thrown back with an unmeaningful 'that's great' or 'I'm busy'. They never listened to anything. And when I tried to get drunk out of my brain to piss them off, and forget everything. I ended up getting raped, and what did they do? They said four poxy words:  
"It's your own fault."  
_My fault_? I'd said to them, and that's what had triggered the 'holiday'. I knew I was in the middle of no-where, and so I decided to scream at the top of my lungs.  
"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU ALL!"  
I knew it wouldn't help, but it sure made my feel better. I'd done that my whole life. Once I'd punched our postman in the face for dropping of one single parcel. And the only reason why, was because my parents had shown the biggest amount of concern that they'd ever done, when I'd first dyed my hair the deep plum purple that it is now. My teeth chattered, and I shivered uncontrolably. And the soul reason was beacause I wore a short sleeved tee-shirt that slung off one shoulder, royal blue fish-net gloves, with holes for fingers. A tartan red short skirt, black and white leggings. And black knee-high combat boots. Yes, I wore a jumper. But it wasn't warm. And since I was soaking, it made it worse. I knew that my mascara and eyeliner dripped slowly down my cheeks.  
_Waterproof my arse.  
_There was nothing for miles, exept fields, a few street lamps, and the ocasional tree. But far ahead I could make out the faint outlines of lots of trees. And hidden within them trees, it looked like some sort of manor. Pulling my messinger-bag strap on tighter, I decided to run. Panting, I gave up. Hands on my knees, bracing myself up. When I looked up, however, I saw that I know stood directally infront of the manor. Looking up at it, I finally realised how _big_ it was. Actually, it looked like something out of a horror movie. It was towering, and black. Or maybe it just looked black in the dark? I didn't know. There were, one, two, three, four...  
FIVE! Chimneys. I tried to peer inside the windows, however they were blocked from nosy people like me, with drapes or curtains. As I turned to take in my surroundings, my wet flew around, anoying me alot. This was the only house as far as the eye could see.  
_Looks like I'm gonna have to go inside a potential psyco's house...  
_I needed shelter for tonight until I could contact my aunt. And so I approached the towering murderer's house.

Almost falling over, I screeched to a halt in front of the bright red door. It looked strange compared to the rest of the building. Instead of a doorbell, the door held a knocker. Cautiously, I reached forwards and knocked.  
"One, two, three..." I said to myself. Standing back, I waited. And nothing happened. I knocked again. And again. Until I finally lost it, and began wacking the door.  
"HELLOOOOOO? CAN YOU OPEN THE DOOR? I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.  
"HELLO-"My fist almost ended up smacking right into a young man's face.  
"Can I help you?" He asked politely.  
"Oh..." I breathed.  
He had beautiful blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. Staring at me like I was some sort of goon, he put his hands in his pockets.  
"Well? If you're some sort of sales-person, then I'm not interested-"  
"No no no no, wait! I, well-just. Can we talk inside?"  
"Inside? Why don't you just tell me what you want?"  
"OK, OK. I need a place to stay for just tonight because I was on my way to my auntie's, when some dick of a driver, kicked me off his bus and-"  
"Whoa! I think I get it. You need a place to stay, and I'm the only hospitable place in miles." He didn't say it like a question. He said it like he was stating a fact.  
"Yeah..." I trailed off.  
"OK, fine. But just one night. If you can't contact your _auntie_, by tomorrow, then you're out. Got it?"  
"Omigod! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Don't worry I'll be a _good_ guest." I thanked him, as he moved out of the way to let me past.  
"What's your name, anyway?" He asked me, shutting the door, and rubbing his hands up his arms for warmth.  
"Call me Brey. You?"  
"Jake Armstrong. Nice to meet you Brey." He held out his hand.

**Not sure if it's any good, but, hope you like it. And please review.**


	2. You Can't Leave

**Okay, so here is the next chapter, and I hope you like it.  
**  
Jake seated me in the massive dining room. A unsurprisingly long wooden table was placed in the very center of the room. The chairs had the same wood frame, but with red velvet cusions, and tiny gold beads holding the velvet in place. A very traditional fireplace stood oposite me in the glorious room. A large painting of a young woman hung above it. But the weird thing was, she was dressed in modern attire. And didn't look like the usual type of person you would see in this sort of portrait. Topping it all off, was the beautiful chandelieer that hung directly above the table, in the center of the room. I couldn't count how many crystals it contained. It was just so extraordinary. Nothing like what I'd ever seen in my life. As always, two chairs were placed on either end of the table. But Jake sat on the one furthest away, and patted the one to his left. Confused, I sat on the chair anyway, and stared at him.  
"It seems really akward when you sit either end." He explained.  
"I suppose..." I answered akwardly.  
Tapping my fork (with intricate designs) I looked at Jake.  
"How's the food supposed to get on our plates?"  
"Close your eyes."  
"Do I really have to?"  
"Yes."  
"Fine." I sighed.  
Closing my eyes, I waited impatiently. After what seemed like forever, Jake spoke.  
"OK, you can open them."  
I opened my eyes and gasped. Every single type of food you could think of lay on the table. It all seemed so delicious. And the _smell_. It was smelt so _good_.  
"How...?" I asked.  
"Magic." He said, digging into the wonderous meal.

* * *

After filling myself with _way _too much food, I fell back into the chair in lust. I wondered if dinner would be so great if I stayed another night.  
"Do you want me to show you to your room?"  
"Well, obviously. I'd get lost otherwise. Considering the size of this room alone."  
"You are strange."  
"Not really. I just like to think logically."  
"Yeah, strange."  
"Hmph."  
He stood up, and left everything were it was. Before we left the grand room, I wanted to ask Jake something.  
"Hey, whose that in the picture?"  
"It's...my mother." He answered wairily.  
Standing up, carefully, I followed Jake from the room. He lead me into the entrance, and headed up the grand staircase. Veering off to the right, he added some rules.  
"Don't go into the west wing." He commanded, pointing to the left side. "Everywhere else you can go, everywhere except there."  
"Why?"  
"You just can't go up there, OK?"  
"OK." I whined.  
We passed many doors, and many more glourious things that I could not describe. Traveling up another small flight of stairs, I noticed two corridoors. Jake turned to the left, and walked all the way to the end. Hand on the handle, he gently pushed.  
_Got to remember. Don't go left on the stairs, go down the left corridoor.  
_How was I going to survive? I entered the room just behind him, and gaped in awe. This room was almost as glourious as the dining room. A four-poster bed lay in the center, with white linin sheets and covers. A vanity table sat in the corner, with a cute little stool. I'd grabbed my bag on the way up, and gently dumped it on the floor. I turned to Jake.  
"Uh, thanks for the room. Where the bathroom?"  
"At the end of the corridoor, on the right."  
_Great, something else I need to remember.  
_"OK, thanks. Now if you'll excuse me?"  
"Oh, uh. Have a nice sleep." He said as he exited the room.  
Did he realise how lame that sounded? Oh,well. I picked up my bag, and headed to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, pulled my plum purple hair into a ponytail, and changed into my _Scooby-Doo _pyjamas. After snuggling down into the covers, I tried to take even breaths, and forget about my horrible life just for a little while. And I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Sitting bolt upright, I slid out of bed.  
_I have _so _gotta pee!  
_Jumping up and down, I raced to the door, and grasped the handle. Turned, and swore under my breath. Locked! Wait a minute, how do it lock? I didn't lock it. Damn. Taking a deep breath, I banged and hammered on the door. My fists stared to ache.  
"Jake! Let me out now! I need the bathroom! Jaaaaakeeeee!" I shouted.  
I slid down the door in failure. After what seemed like hours, the door opened. And I leaped up. Jake entered the room.  
"Finally, I so need to pee!"  
I went to walk around him, but he blocked my way.  
"Uh, Jake? What're you doin'?" I tried again, but failed. "C'mon let me out!"  
Jake just looked at me. I started to hammer against his chest, trying to get him to move. But he grabbed my wrists. I looked at him pleadingly. My urge to go to the bathroom now gone.  
"You can't leave." He said robotically, letting go off my wrists.  
"What?"  
"You can't leave. You can't leave. You can't leave. You. Can't. Leave."  
I covered my ears with my hands, and backed away from him. My back pressed up against one of the beds posts. Crawling into bed, Jake still chanting, I pulled the covers, and the pillows over my head. Letting the tears fall.  
"You can't leave. You can't leave. You can't leave. You. Can't. Leave." Over and over again.

* * *

Sitting up bolt-upright, sweat covered my forehead, and I starting shaking. What a terrible nightmare.

**I hate nightmares...**


	3. Sweat

Sweat drenched my sheets and my pyjamas, they clung to me, and the sheets were wound in a large white mess. Last night, that dream had been reacurring, over and over again. I'm not sure if I even had a proper night's sleep. I felt stiff, and when I stretched my arms above my head, they clicked, making me wince. Then I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and let my legs dangle over my bed as I sat. That dream...it was just so...vivid. Or at least the first time. Then it just kept replaying in my mind. The way he grabbed me, and spoke so robotically...urgh, it make me shiver. I needed to stop thinking about it, and focus on today. Later on, I would be out of here, sitting in my Aunt's warm living room, snuggling up to the fire. I couldn't wait. But right now, I needed a hot shower, and some way to sneak the sheets into a washing machine. How was I going to do that?  
First, I needed to shower. I left the bed, and rumaged through my backpack, finding a different jumper with a owl on it, and my favourite blue jeans, that were quite worn, but I loved them. Then I pulled out my toiletries, and my underwear. I tried to remember where the bathroom was, and after turning many knobs on locked doors, I found it. I was so happy, I leaped in the air. Now, I couldn't wait for my shower, and some way to wash away that terrible dream.

***

The shower was so soothing, and as the scolding water ran down my body, I felt my muscles un-tense. Since I couldn't be bothered, I left my hair in a ponytail, and didn't wash it. I dressed quickly, and ran back into the room, barefoot. I'd forgotten my socks, but then I realised I didn't need them, and tidyed my room and bed, stripping the sheets, and bundling them up, so I could wash them and my night clothes. My feet padded quietly as I ran around the house, trying to find the kitchen, and after a _very _long time, I found it. Right from that moment on, I knew I hated mansions. No matter how many pictures, or intricate designs it contained.  
Luckily, Jake wasn't in the kitchen, so I could shove the sweat-soaked materials into the washer. After that, I realised I needed something to drink, so I chose water; because I'm not that fussy. Then I made prepared myself some cereal, Coco Pops, and dug in.  
From my frantic searching, and long walks around the house, I noticed how I had spotted no workers. Which left me to continuously wonder how the food had gotten on the plates lastnight. This house was creeping me out more and more by the minute.  
"What are you doing?"  
I jumped almost a meter in the air when I heard Jake's unfamiliar voice behind me. Since I was sitting on a moveable stool, I swiveled round to face him, thankful he wasn't right there. He was dressed and freshly showered, like me.  
"Eating breakfast...?"  
"Why?" He asked, sitting down next to me.  
"I woke up early." I stated, digging back into the remains of my breakfast.  
"I would of made something for you."  
"No thanks. I'm good."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yup. And I'm leaving soon, so no need to fatten me up." I said, but noticed at the mention of my leaving, Jake's face darkened. But in a flash, it was gone.  
He looked a little uncomfterble. "About that," He looked at me. "The phone lines are down because of the rain last night."  
"Rain? That little shower broke your phones?"  
"It happens alot around here."  
"Sure..." I muttered, so he couldn't hear me. "Wait, so what does that mean?"  
"They usually aren't up and running for a couple of days."  
NO! I needed to leave here! "Uh, how far is the nearest town?"  
"Quite far, but their lines are normally effected too. And I don't have a car, so I can't drive you anywhere else."  
This was impossible. Not only could I not go to my Aunt's, I couldn't get out of here at all. For at least two days! "Oh, god."  
"Look, I know I said only today. But considering the circumstances, I think I could let you stay for a little longer."  
"Oh. Really, thanks." I smiled at him, but it wasn't genunine. I didn't want to stay in this hell hole. Not a second longer.  
"Your welcome," He stood. "I'll be back in a minute, just got to get some washing."  
My washing! I'd completely forgotten! Luckily, it had stopped before Jake came into the room. As soon as he left, I tidyed my dishes away, and grabbed the sheets from the washer, along with my pyjamas. Then, I searched for a different room with a tumble dryer, and put the washing there snugly to dry.  
When I returned to the kitchen, Jake was waiting.  
"Where'd you go?"  
"Bathroom," I lied. "Since I'm staying a little longer, I need to do some washing too, and tidy my room. So I'll see you later."  
"Ok."

***

Once I was safely inside my room, I shut the door, and locked it tightly. I then ran around like a crazy fool, looking for a plug socket. When I did, I grabbed my phone, and it's charger. If Jake was lying, then this was how I was going to find out. I sat impatiently, as I saw the bars slowly tick upwards. When I thought there was enough battery, I searched through my contacts, and clicked _call _on my Aunt's page.  
I waited, and thought she wasn't going to answer, but after several rings, she did.  
"Brey?"  
"Aunt. Hey."  
"Where are you?" She asked with a panicked voice.  
"I'm fine. Totally fine. But last night, the bus driver kicked me off the bus for no reason in the middle of nowhere, so I went looking for civilisation. I found some old mansion, where this boy lives; and he let me stay last night."  
"You're not at the Armstrong Mansion, are you?"  
"That's his second name."  
"Brey. You need to get away from there now. That family was not right, not right in their heads. It's not safe! You need to get out, get out right now-"  
The phone went dead. I looked at it, and tried to call again. But it wouldn't connect. Then I panicked, and dropped my phone. My breathing became faster, and my palms started to sweat. I ran around like a lunatic, grabbed all of my belonging that weren't in my bag, including my phone, and ran to the door. My sweaty hand unlocked the door, and I turned the knob.  
When the door opened, I started to run. Only to be stopped by Jake.


	4. Trust Me

**Quite a short chapter, but that's because I needed to end it where I did for the next one to flow properly. Enjoy!**

I froze. Jake was looking accusingly at me, and I didn't like it one bit. I plastered a small smile on my face, and tried to look normal. His eyes drifted from my own, down to my bag in my hands, and my very tidy room. He looked me over a couple more times, before he walked into my room, and shut the door behind him. Quietly, he walked over to my bed, and slowly rubbed his hand down it's smooth surface, before turning back to me.  
"Can I ask what you're doing?" He spoke so quiet, it was almost a whisper.  
I gulped, and placed my bag down cautiously. He watched my every move. "Do you want the truth?"  
"That would be nice for once."  
"I was trying to, urgh," I took a deep breath. "I was escaping."  
A grin crept it's way onto his face. "Escaping? Am I that bad?" He teased.  
I was confused, I thought he would blow up on me. Or turn into the Jake from my dream, but he did nothing of the sort. "Well...it's not you, per say..."  
"Then what is it?" He cocked his head to the side.  
"I...I've never really liked mansions. They remind me of haunted houses, and...I'm not a big fan of horror movies." I really hoped he'd believe my lie.  
"It's not that bad." Taking a step closer, he smiled reasuringly. "Besides, I'll protect you."  
My breath caught in my throat, as he was till edging closer. "Protect me from what?" I whispered.  
He was so close now. "Anything you need me to."  
I tried to take a step back, but was blocked by the wall. "I...how can I trust you, when I don't even know you?"  
He sighed, and took a step back, whilst scratching the back of his neck. "You want to know some things about me?"  
"I think it would make me feel safer."  
"I'll tell you some things...if you tell me some things in return." He offered.  
"I suppose..."  
He smiled. "Good." He walked towards the door, and opened it slightly. "Meet me in the study."  
"How will I," He was already gone. "Find it...?" I sighed.

I sat on my bed, and fidled with my thumbs uselessley. My mind was clouded with many thoughts. Jake, for one. He was so confusing, with his charming smiles, but strange words. Then, there was this house. Magical food, appearing from nowhere, countless doors. And then, Jake, again; appearing from nowhere just like the food. But finally, there was the phone call from my aunt. When she had found out where I was, she was clearly worried, her voice dripped with fear. And when she said that I needed to get out of there...I just don't know. I looked around my room, and sighed. No easy way out. Too bad...but, if I grabbed my bag, and headed to the front door, would Jake notice? I doubted it.  
So, that was my plan. I grabbed my bag, opened the door, took one last look at my room, and shut it securley behind me. I followed the maze of corridoors, until I reached the main staircase. I tiptoed down the stairs, and pulled my bag tighter on my shoulder.  
Looking around cautiously, my eyes scanning over the portraits which eyes followed my every move, I crept closer up to the door. I turned one last look over my shoulder as I made it to the door, and saw all was clear. My hand brushed the cool iron of the handle, and I cautiously pulled. A large sigh of relief passed through my lips when the door opened. The bright sun almost blinded me, and I was filled with joy. As I took a small step forward, the door slammed shut in my face, and I jumped back with a loud shreak.  
"Still escaping?" A dark sounding voice asked behind me.  
I slowly turned, to see Jake leaning against a door frame on my left. I looked at him, and then at the door behind me. Confusion filled me. "How...how did you...? When you're...?"  
"What?" He questioned, and then looked at the door. "Oh. You mean the door? That wasn't me, it's broken, I just haven't been bothered to get someone out to fix it."  
I knew he was lying, but I tried to look convinced. "Oh...alright."  
"I thought I told you to meet me in here?" He pointed to the room which the door frame he was leaning on belonged to.  
"Yeah, well...I just want to go home."  
"Can't we talk first? It's going to take you a long time to walk..." He reasoned.  
I shrugged my shoulders. "All the more reason to start now." I turned, and grabbed the handle once more, to realise it was locked. Not turning to Jake, I sighed. "And this broken door can also lock itself? Just like the one upstairs?"  
"This one can, but the one upstairs?"  
I wanted to know if there was any way my dream could have been real, since anything was possible right now. "I couldn't get out of my room last night, when I needed the toilet." My voice was quiet and sounded tired. I was about to turn, when firm hands gripped by shoulders from behind, and turned me.  
Jake held me tightly, and I tried to pull away, but he was too strong. "I'm sorry about that..."  
"That...it wasn't a dream then?" I questioned quietly.  
"No, it was real."  
When he told me that, I tried to pull myself away from him once more, but it was no use. I beat against his chest as I did last night, but Jake pulled me into his arms, restricting me more than before. "Let me go!" I screamed at him.  
"Just calm down!" I struggled more, and tried to kick him in the place where it hurts most, but he dodged me. "Brey!" I wouldn't give up. "Aubrey Jones. You stop right now." His voice was firm.  
I froze, and looked up at him through my dark eyelashes. "How do you know my name?" I questioned. I'd never told him my full name. No one but my parents called me that.  
"I know a lot more than you may think." He told me, his arms still wrapped tightly around me.  
When I didn't say anything, and stayed like a statue, Jake let me go. But I was still unresponsive, so he scooped me up into his arms, and carried me into the study. I didn't struggle, because I was too numb too.  
Jake was scaring me. Scaring me almost as much as when I was raped. He laid me down on the couch, and I turned to face him as he sat in an armchair opposite.  
"Brey, I need you to listen to me. No matter how much fear you feel right now, or how confused you are, I need you to _trust _me."  
I laughed weakly. "Trust you? You must think I'm mad."  
"No, I don't. I think you need help."  
"Help? You _do_ think I'm mad." I cried.  
He sighed. "There's some things you don't understand right now, and that's fine." He smiled. "But you need to rest, and when you have, we can talk properly. You may not realise it, but it's late, and I'm beat."  
"I..."  
"It's Ok. Just sleep." His words soothed me, and I drifted off unwillingly.


End file.
